<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Came From Venus by Cornerofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677534">It Came From Venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness'>Cornerofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is overcome by the news</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Came From Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts">Brumeier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine,  Maureen Jennings owns it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> written for brumeier for the prompt of  Murdoch Mysteries, George Crabtree, his novel about a Venusian invasion is a best-seller</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXX</p>
<p>“George! You have to see this!”</p>
<p>Effie Newsome was hard to miss most of the time. She was lovely, well spoken and well, so tall. George didn’t mind that his sweetheart towered over him but people never seemed to tire of asking him. When she was running through the station house, bellowing and whipping a newspaper over her head, it was impossible to not to take notice. George spotted Higgins’s eyebrows raising like rockets and Brackenreid leaned out his office door with a puzzled expression as to what was going on in his house.</p>
<p>George hustled over to her, almost forgetting to not call her Effie in public. Propriety could be such a nuisance. “Miss Newsome, what is it?”</p>
<p>She thrust the newspaper at him. “Your latest book, <i>It Came From Venus</i>, is a hit. Look at page ten!”</p>
<p>“It’s what?” He couldn’t make his hand move to take the paper. George’s tongue felt too big for his mouth. How could that be? He knew it was a good idea but invaders from Venus? People had laughed at him when he told them his story idea. Effie had made him change it and he had to come up with a second book to follow his dream. The publisher had waffled about it but Effie and her friends’ money had changed his mind.</p>
<p>“It’s not just a hit.  It’s an actual bestseller.” Effie all but did a jig and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, the newspaper tickling his back through his uniform.</p>
<p>“A best…” George’s head whirled and his knees went watery. He sat down on the edge of his desk and took the paper from Effie. It rattled as his hands shook but there was in black and white, <i>It Came From Venus</i> was  flying off the shelves. He couldn’t believe it. He’d sold books before but nothing like this. He heard Higgins congratulating him and felt Effie’s lips brushing his cheek but nothing broke through his hazy. He’d done it. He had caught the brass ring.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>All George wanted to do was go home. His feet hurt after a long day and he wanted sit down and read that paper again, to revel with the knowledge that he had a best-selling book on the market. Instead he had to trek out to Detective Murdoch’s weird house to pick up some file. He knocked and the detective let him in. </p>
<p>“Come on in, George.” </p>
<p>George took two steps inside and stopped dead. He didn’t expect to see everyone there. The Brackenreids, Dr. Ogden, Effie, Detective Watts, Higgins.  They chorused their congratulations. Detective Murdoch patted him on the back.</p>
<p>“We’re very proud of you, George. I can’t wait to read it,” Murdoch said.</p>
<p>George doubted he’d like a book about a Venusian invasion but he thanked the detective anyhow.</p>
<p>Brackenreid pressed a whiskey glass into his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well done, George. I didn’t think a book about bloody space invaders would be capture people’s imaginations but I’m glad I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>George swept his gaze over his friends, feeling their joy. He couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>